Blood Magic
by TheBookFiend
Summary: Over the summer, Simon goes to stay at Baz's house, where Mordelia accidentally causes huge changes in the boys' lives (or deaths, if you're Baz)...
1. Chapter 1

**I have three notes to tack onto the start of all this.**

 **1) This is my first fanfic, it may be total rubbish**

 **2) This is set in the 9th year at Watford and the summer beforehand. The spring ball never happened.**

 **3) Enjoy it!**

 **SIMON**

I know he won't be here for another few hours ( four hours, thirty-seven minutes at least), but I'm waiting here for him. Seven months is a long time. I've done a online course in history of politics;I can't leave the house with my wings, and I can't m-... hide them, so I stay in. Money hasn't been a problem. Penny finally found a spell for her seventh year assessment: **Money, money**. It...uh... gives you money. (Penny's mortified by it. She says using it is cheating at life, and so won't. Baz has no such morals and c-... takes care of it for me.) But online classes, ordered in food, and a treadmill are a poor substitute for a boyfriend and friends...

So I'm here to surprise Baz. Well... he did invite me over for the summer. But he thinks I'm coming tomorrow. I'm actually waiting for him at the driveway to his house. It kinda hurts to be back here, what with all that happened last time. But I refuse to think about that. About Watford, and about ma- I raise a (slightly numbed) fist and hit my forehead with it. No thinking! I'll be fine here, and I'll be with Baz for two whole months over the summer. We're banking on the fact that his parents don't chuck me out immediately.. They probably won't...

I settle down on the grad and wait for Baz's car to appear over the rise in the road.

 **BAZ**

I haven't been sleeping well lately. Or rather, I haven't been sleeping well for five months. The first two months I barely slept at all. I couldn't sleep in that room without Simon (bloody pathetic, I know), not when he's been a major constant in my life for nearly seven years. I only started sleeping again after I collapsed halfway through a history class.

We have exchanged letters a few times, but I miss him more than I feel comfortable admitting. So when I first see him lying at the top of my driveway, I freak out. I jam the brakes on and jump out before it's properly stopped.

I think Simon's dead. He's lying on the grass, with no-one else here, not moving. I'm just about to flip out completely, when I notice five things:

1) His bags are stacked next to him. (Stupid)

2) He's cradling his head in his hands.(I'm stupid)

3) There's no blood. (Outside of him, anyway). (So stupid).

4) He's breathing gently through his mouth.( Still a mouth breather) (I'm so bloody stupid)

5) Somehow, he's got even more gorgeous in the time since I've seen him last.(I'm hopeless)

In short, the idiot's been sleeping at the top of my drive. With his wings out. Crowley, its a good thing no normals come near this place much- just a few tourists, and never halfway through June. The sleeping demon at the top of the drive would have been hard to explain.

By the time I'm close enough to hear his heart, I'm furious.

 **SIMON**

"Fuck, Snow!"

Someone's shaking me.

"Snow, wake up!"

I groan, but stay put.

"Early to bed, early to rise!"

I jerk awake. Baz is standing over me, wand in his hand. "Baz! You just- fuck! You cast a spell on me!"

The spell didn't do any damage, but I don't like having magic used on me. Not any more.

Baz is scowling at me. God, I've missed him scowling at me.

"What were you doing!?"

"Waiting for you?"

It comes out a question.

"With your wings out in broad daylight! In the open! No-one to help you! You can't just protect yourself anymore! Crowley, Snow, what if a normal came?" That stings, and I don't really have a response for it, so I change the subject. It hurts that all he can do is shout at me when we haven't seen each other for months. But still...

"God, Baz, I've missed you."

He pauses, derailed from his earlier rant, and looks at me. I can see now that he's just worried. And there are bags under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping.

"And I missed you, Snow."

"You called me Simon before."

He raises his eyes to the heavens as I bring up the old argument/ teasing joke.

"Shut up, Simon."

And he kisses me hello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny**

I take advantage of my first day of freedom to visit Simon's apartment. Ringing the bell, I run over a few conversation starters in my head. _Morgana_ , this is gonna be awkward. What do you say to a powerless version of the most powerful and dangerous mage ever, after exchanging only 7 letters in as many months?

When no-one answers the door, I ring again. Still nothing. I'm just about to break the door down with OPEN UP, when the opposite door opens and a curvy, blond girl exits.

"Oh, are you looking for Simon? Hi, I'm Rachel. And you are...?"

"Penny. Do you know where he is?"

"He left earlier this morning- _real_ early. He had this maaaaassive rucksack on, said something about... Thyme? Oregano? A herb, anyway. He's a strange one, don't you think? Won't talk to anyone, doesn't even answer the phone some days, never mind the door... Say, do you..."

I stop listening to her incessant ramblings, mulling over the herb thing. Why would Simon leave the flat at God-knows-when in the morning, with a massive rucksack (that will be to hide his wings, I guess), to buy... what was it? Oregano? Basil?

Oohhh. I really hate him sometimes.

 **Simon**

After parking his car in the family garage (which is about the twice the size of my flat) and dragging my rucksack up to his room, Baz stands up abruptly and walks of in the direction of the forest. Lacking anything else to do, I follow him. I don't feel like meeting his father yet, especially not without him.

I eventually find him under a sprawling oak, letting flames dribble slowly between his fingers. He's just fed, I can tell. He won't let me watch him do it, and it drives me mad.

"I swear you have a death wish. You're obsessed with things that will kill you in the end."

He doesn't jump- I bet he heard me coming. Bloody stupid super hearing. A smile curves over his lips.

"Like you, you mean?"

"Baz. I'm serious! You- wait a minute..."

I feel stupid for not seeing this at once. So what if I can't feel it any more, he used a fucking spell to wake me up earlier, for God's sake!

"The magic! It- it-"

"Someone give the boy a prize." Baz claps slowly and sarcastically, and I glare at him. "Yes, Snow. The magic is back. And before you ask, no. It did not come back on its own. Father, Mordy, and Mother spent three months trying to put it back."

He can see that I'm about to apologise again, and cuts me off.

"Don't. And fine, I'll be more careful with fire. Happy?"

I grin, and bound to my feet, dragging him up with me. Placing a swift kiss on his cheek, I take his hand and pull him back towards the house.

"We should probably go and say hello to Mother and Father. Mordy's away at summer camp, so we won't be meeting her today."

I just nod. I'm glad the holidays are finally here.

 **BAZ**

Meeting my parents went about as well as could be expected. Enough said.

I'd just followed Simon into the library- the sane one Vera found us in last Christmas- when the doorbell rings. Can't I get a moment's peace around here? All I want is to be left alone with my boyfriend for more than thirty seconds at a time; to heal Simon's feeling of betrayal and weakness; return his magic; close the holes in the magikosphere (Mother refused to bother with the rest of the country); close the rift between the old families; and get Bunce off my back for a while (thank God it's the holiday). I don't want much!

I hear Vera open the door, expecting her to call for Father (or more likely take the guest to his study), and am surprised when she calls for me instead.

Surprise, surprise, it's Bunce. My lip curls. Can't she leave me alone for 5 hours at a time? But it turns out she's here for Simon.

"You weren't supposed to be here until _tomorrow_ , Simon!", she says.

Oh, yeah.

"Good point," I add. (Not that I'm complaining...). Simon has the grace to look sheepish.

"I went and knocked on your door for twenty minutes, and then some hot blond comes out and tells me you've gone herb hunting!"

"What!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**BAZ**

Simon turns pink. "I might've said something about going to see you, Baz. Only I might have used your full name- you can't blame her. Basil and oregano are both herbs, and Rachel isn't the sharpest knife in the box..."

Penny smirks. "Rachel, eh?"

My head whips up. "Rachel?"

Penny's smirk widens. She's enjoying this."Oh," she says airily. "Just some curvey, attractive blond I met outside his apartment..." She trails off.

Simon starts sputtering protests as Penny needles him.

"It's not like that, Baz, I swear it isn't, I barely even speak to her..."

He trails off, looking at the floor, as I start laughing. I know Penny's just teasing him, and I can't help myself. He just looks so adorably indignant, all pink in the face like that.

"But that's not my point," Penny insists, "I had planned to spend some time with you before you came here. And you weren't there!" She pouts.

Simon looks even more awkward at that.

"I'm sorry,- I didn't know- I mean-"

He glances desperately at me, and I melt. I just can't say no to him when he pulls that gorgeous, wide-eyed pleading look on me... But I can't let him get away scot free, either.

"Give him a break, Bunce. He hadn't seen me for seven months. How could he stay away?"

Bunce looks like she wants to retort, but Simon interrupts.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just drop it now? Please?"

If he goes much redder, he's going to burst a blood vessel- or fifty. That will be bad for both of us.

I cut Bunce off again.

"Sure we can. Sorry."

She glares at me.

"Fine. But I'm taking Simon out for the day. _Without_ you, Baz. Clear?"

My glare matches hers in intensity, and I'm about to retort angrily, when Simon interrupts us again.

"Alright! But I'm coming back here tonight, OK? And then _I_ decide what happens in my holiday?"

"Yes! Come on, Simon! My car's outside." And she sweeps him out of the library. He looks relieved that the conversation is over.

When he returns later that evening, he seems happier, but exhausted. He collapses onto the sofa in my room, and falls asleep as though someone's cast **out like a light** on him. (I wouldn't do that unless it's really important. Since he lost his magic, he hates having spells used on him).

The following morning, however, our holiday together starts for real.

 **Hiya guys! Thanks for the 100 views so far! I probably won't update every two days in the future- I just find that it's easier to start like this. Sorry for the slow start, things should (i.e. will) pick up in the next few episodes. Review me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon**

I wake up earlier than usual this morning, and I can feel Baz tossing and turning beside me. (Me sleeping on the choice lasted two days: we share his double bed now.) I normally don't surface for a good few hours after this, but I can't go back to sleep now. I'm just wondering what woke me up, when Baz moans in his sleep.

"Please... no... Please..."

He's having a nightmare (I can't blame him, there are over forty gargoyles on his bed alone...). I wish I knew what it was about... I sit next to him and watch him intensely for a while. I don't often get to watch him sleep (he watches me all the time, and I hate it).

I'm not sure how much time passes like this-me watching him sleep and him... uhh, sleeping, but it's fully light by the time he wakes up.

He rolls over, rubs his gorgeous blue-grey eyes, sits up, and stretches. The covers fall away from his naked torso, revealing snow white skin. He has a really bad case off bed-head. Then he notices me.

"Watching me sleep, Snow?" He yawns.

I reply with a smile.

"Good mornin', darlin'." (I read his diary once- he really wanted me to say that to him...)

 **Baz**

Crowley, Snow actually said it! I can die happy now.

Wait. Has he been reading my journal?

 **Simon**

He just looks at me, untidy hair falling over his eyes. I cough to cover the awkward silence.

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. His eyes narrow and he tenses slightly, and then purposefully relaxes.

"Uh, nothing." I raise an eyebrow and stare at him. He looks away first. "Fine, I'll tell you. But... later. Please, Simon?"

I'm about to refuse him, and open my mouth to interrogate him further, when he slips his tongue in-between my lips. I can't argue with him after that, and return the kiss hungrily, running my hand over his cool chest, the other in his hair.

 **Baz**

I like this. I have the power to shut Snow up and enjoy not only the result, but also the process. When we finally resurface, I can tell he's forgotten about my nightmare. I don't normally try to keep things from him, but that dream was too real, too dreadful for me to talk about just yet.

I'm about to suggest that we find a box set of films to occupy us today when he sits up and says he's hungry (who saw that coming?). Now that I think about it...

"Yeah, me too: I didn't feed last night." (Forgot, more like. So not my fault...) "I'll go out now, and grab good on my way back. You-"

Snow sighs. "Stay here. I don't see why you won't let me watch you feed, though..."

We're had this argument before. "I told you. I don't like you seeing that part of me!"

He scowls. "And I've told you: I want to see every part of you! If you'd just let me-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Fuck, Snow, just drop it, can't you?"

I can see he's going to refuse, to drag this out longer, and I can't wait. I'm too thirsty, and me staying much longer will be hazardous for both of our health.

I need a distraction. Making my voice as light as possible, I ask "Can you please set the projector up? I would, but I can't quite remember how..."

He smirks. We still love catching each other's weak points, and today is no different.

"Watch and learn, hopeless."

After draining a deer and two small pigeons, I feel ready to face the day ahead. I'm just raiding the fridge for enough food to keep Snow happy for twelve hours, when the back door opens and in walks Mordy, her arms full of various implements of destruction.

(She's taken to trying to kill me. I don't think it's that serious- just sisterly playfulness- or she would have set me on fire around New Year... it's bloody annoying, though.)

She glances at me. "Hungry, Basilton?"

"Starving. What're you doing with all of those?" Among the plethora of weaponry, I can see the daggers, one with uneven edges, another rusty; a heavy, double bladed axe; and a morning star. I wonder how she manages to carry it all, before realising she probably cast **light as a feather** on it.

A playful smirk settles in place."Wait and see, brother dear, wait and see..." she winks, and matches out of the kitchen.

It's only when I get back to my (my, Simon's, our) room (room, battleground, truce tent), that I realise that I forgot to tell her about Simon's presence here. I'll warn him...

Pushing open the mahogany door with one foot- my hands being full of food for the two of us (but mainly for him)- I see that he completely failed when it came to setting up the projector. It's pointing at the ceiling above my bed, so I raise an eyebrow and wait for him to explain.

"I. Uh. Well..." I see the inspiration hit. "I was just thinking, we should watch the film lying on the bed, with the picture on the ceiling! Cool, no?"

I sigh internally, but don't bother to call him out on it.

"Sounds great, Snow."

"You called me Simon before".

 **Hi guys! We might have a bit of a plot coming up here... or a lot of a plot! *chuckles evilly* I could really do with some reviews though! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baz**

Five hours, three bowls of magikally heated popcorn, two Harry Potter films and Disney's Aladdin (Simon's choice, I hate Aladdin)(I haven't told Simon that), and numerous bags of sweets later, the projector gives out. A brief inspection reveals that the batteries are out.

Simon sighs. "Just when I was so comfortable, too. I'll get some more."

It takes him a while to get up, on account of the fact that I'm lying on one of his wings with his tail curled around the wrist that isn't holding his hand, and that I'm rather comfortable and don't feel like moving. When he finally gets free and moves towards the door, I speak up.

"You know where the batteries are kept, don't you?" I can see that he doesn't, but he won't admit it. "They're in the box above the fridge. Ask Vera if you need help..."

"Sure, thanks. I was getting hungry..." He grins sheepishly.

I sit up. "You, hungry? Who ate all the sour cherries? Who only offered me one toxic waste out of a pack of fifty?"

"Ahh, forget it."

I sniff disdainfully. And then sniff again. I can just about smell Mordy's perfume (it reeks of slightly decayed roses. Why she'd want to wear it is beyond me) and a hint of steel... His hand is on the door knob when I stop him again.

"Oh, Simon? Mordelia's home. She's started trying to kill me- death traps and stuff. There should be one around the fridge. Just watch out, OK?"

He smirks. "Admit it: you'd miss me if I died."

Bloody wanker.

"I'd miss having someone to yell at all the time. Go on, Snow. Fetch the food."

His familiar scowl is back. Crowley, I love that scowl.

"One, I'm not a dog. I don't fetch. And two, you-"

"Called you Simon before. I know." (I only call him by his surname to annoy him these days. In fact, I only _ever_ called him by his surname to annoy him). He can see that that's the closest to an apology that he's going to get, opens the door and steps out.

And stops dead. His hand moves, almost in slow motion, to the left side of his stomach, and he sways where he stands. I'm on my feet, but it feels as through they've been spelled to the floor. With what seems to be super human effort, he turns his head.

Simon's face is pale, and his eyes are unfocused, but he manages a small smile that's more of a grimace.

"You were right about the death traps..."

And then he collapses, Mordelia's silver knife protruding from his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH to the one guest that reviewed me. No, that was not the end, and thanks to your review, I will continue writing this.**

 **Simon**

It hurts. It's like fire is coursing through my veins. Crowley, it hurts.

 **Penny**

My phone rings at four in the morning, and when I pick it up, I'm expecting it to be Micah. He's the only one that ever calls me at this kind of time, what with the time difference and all. It's probably only about ten o'clock for him.

Then I think it must be Simon, because Micah knows not to call me in the unholy hours of the morning. Simon doesn't really pay attention to the time when he wants something.

I pick up and say, "Yes?" without looking at the caller ID, and so when Baz's voice fills my ear, I don't really know what to say.

"Penny, I- I need you to come here." His voice is slightly horse, and it sounds like he's been crying or something. (That's stupid. Baz doesn't cry.) Or maybe shouting at someone. (More likely.)

"If you've had a falling out with Simon," I say, my voice crisp, "call me in the morning, after you've spoken to each other. I don-"

A sniff echos down the line, and I stop to reassess my earlier judgement. Maybe Baz _is_ crying after all.

"Are you... crying, Baz?"

He ignores the question. "I need you to get here now. It- it's Simon."

There's no hiding the urgency in his voice, so I tell him I'll be there as soon as I can.

He doesn't say thanks (of course) and hangs up.

I start getting dressed in a rush.

 **Simon**

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...

The pain doesn't go away, it doesn't ebb and flow like its supposed to. It just stays at one constant level.

It hurts.

 **Baz**

After I'd moved Simon to the bed and made sure he wasn't bleeding out, I rounded on Mordelia. She was in shock, I think, from stabbing someone she didn't know was in the house, and burst into tears when I yelled at her. I didn't stop yelling though, not for ages.

Then I slammed the door in her face and went to Simon.

 **Simon**

I can't keep fighting the pain. But I want to - I need to.

It hurts more than anything had before.

 **Penny**

For the early hours of the morning, the roads are surprisingly packed, and it's a nightmare getting my car (a bright purple Maserati I bought in March) through the traffic.

I'm about a third of the way from my house when Baz calls again.

"I'm _coming,_ alright!"

"Can you hurry up?!"

He sounds angrier this time.

"Baz," I keep my voice level, "it's five in the morning. It takes two hours to reach your house on a good day, and the traffic is murder!"

He struggles to get his voice under control. "Can't you cast a spell or something?"

"No. Not enough energy."

"When will you get here then?!"

I think about it. "Maybe seven, seven thirty."

He growls in frustration. "Hurry."

 **Simon**

It's worse than the time I got a splinter in my eye when I was seven and I had to go a week before it worked its way out.

 **Baz**

I wasn't planning on removing the knife, but I did it anyway. I couldn't stop myself: he just looked wrong, with a knife sticking out of him.

I realised exactly how much trouble we were in after I'd done that. The blade was slightly greenish, and the wound was a similar hue.

"Mordelia!" I howled, and she came charging in, eyes still red. "What was on the knife?!"

She didn't meet my eyes, looking steadily at a point on the floor. Another tear splashed onto the carpet and dissolved. "Spickleback venom."

I forced her out of the room again, and locked the door this time.

There isn't a cure for spickleback venom. It probably wouldn't do anything to me, but then, most poisons don't do much to me. And so now I have to watch Simon die.

 **Simon**

Worse even, than when Baz pushed me down the stairs in third year, and I had to lie there with seven broken bones until Penny found a teacher.

 **Penny**

Baz calls me again, just as I'm turning onto the road that leads to his house. He doesn't sound like he's crying anymore, and he's not angry either. He's resigned.

What can have happened to make him sound like this?

"I'm nearly there," I tell him. "Just five more minutes."

"Please hurry, Penny." That jars me - he never uses my first name. I wonder again what can have happened.

He stays silent as I park the car, and then opens a side door for me. He leads me straight to his room.

 **Simon**

It hurts more than Agatha fleeing hurt me.

 **Baz**

I panicked. I did. And I'm going to regret it.

 **Simon**

It's like fire.

It burns.

 **Penny**

"What's wrong with him?" Simon is covered in blood, but I can't see any wound. A rip in his shirt, where the blood is thickest, displays his stomach, and his face is pale. His eyes are closed, and it looks like he's sleeping.

Baz slams the door. "Mordelia stabbed him."

...Okay.

"Where? And... why?"

Baz looks at me like I'm stupid. "In the stomach. And she was aiming for me."

I'll ask about that later, I tell myself. "Well, you did a good job with the healing spells; he looks fine. Why do you need me?"

He doesn't speak for a while, so I raise my head to look at him.

He is wearing an expression reminiscent of one who has been hit on the head with a frying pan. His eyes bulge out of his face slightly, and his mouth hangs open.

"Baz?"

"A... a healing spell."

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I didn't use a healing spell - why didn't I think of using a healing spell?!"

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you _mean,_ you _didn't_ _use a healing spell?"_

"The blade was poisoned, and I... I panicked. I..."

He looks like he's trying to say something, but the words are stuck in his throat.

"Baz... what did you do?"

He swallows violently, and stares desperately at a spot under Simon's chin. His long fingers fiddle with the end of his tie.

"Baz. What. Did. You. _Do?"_

He looks as though he wishes the ground would swallow him up, and when he speaks, he is voice is so quiet I have to strain to hear him.

"I- I bit him."

 **Simon**

It hurts.

 **A/N I would enjoy a review, if you guys wouldn't mind...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to post more regularly...**

 **Penny**

I end up staying over at Baz's place for the next few days. I take the guest room (I'm not afraid of wraiths) and spend a day bringing some clothes up from my apartment.

The rest of the time, however, Baz and I take turns watching over Simon. It's been a week since Baz bit him, and his usually tanned skin has gotten paler, but he hasn't woken up yet.

Baz is starting to worry me too. When he's not watching Simon, he spends longer and longer wandering around outside. I keep finding him with fire twisting its way up his arms and circling his torso - he puts it out when he hears me approach, but it still worries me.

 **Baz**

I apologised to Mordelia and she to me at Penny's demand, but there's still tension in the air between us. We avoid looking at each other, and I think she's finally given up on trying to kill me.

If I'm not watching over Simon, I spend my time alone. I can't look Penny in the eye; not since the look that crossed her face when I told her what I'd done.

If that was her reaction, what will Simon's be? Will he hate me for trying to save him? He will.

I break my promise to him and spend more time playing with fire. It seems to be the only constant thing in my life now: Simon is changing, I can't look at Mordelia, and I think Penny actively hates me. Or is disgusted by me anyway. At least I know that fire can always kill me...

Penny is walking towards me - I can hear her footsteps. I drop the circle of flames around me and turn towards her. "Any change?"

"Nothing." She looks exhausted, the bags under her eyes a deep purple, like a bruise. "Have you eaten?"

"A casserole." I can see that's not what she meant. I have - I killed a deer about an hour ago - but it just reminded me of how hard I found it after I'd first turned.

She doesn't push it. "Do you want to watch together for a few hours, or shall I get some sleep?"

"No, you go sleep." I don't want to stay next to her for to long. Leaning on the lower branches of a nearby tree, I pull myself to my feet. "I'll just - urgh."

I press a hand to my mouth as a wave of nausea rolls over me, my vision swimming slightly. Penny isn't so lucky, and retches into a laurel bush. "Stevie Nicks, what was that?!" She hugs her stomach.

"I don't know," I say, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I know exactly what it was.

Then a wave of heat washes over us both, and I straighten up, staring towards the house.

"That- that was- Baz, that was-"

"-Simon's magic, I know." I take a few steps towards the house, then break into run. "You stay here! If he's woken up..."

There a no knowing what he'll do, I finish silently. And there really isn't. I've never seen someone turn before.

I had no way of knowing what it would do to him - would he try and kill whoever he sees first, or would he stay curled in a ball? I want to believe that he'll still be the same Simon, but I can't help but think that something will have changed.

Apart from his magic, I mean. I certainly never expected his magic to return when I bit him.

He's sitting up in bed when I burst in, and when he turns his head to look at me, it's as though he only half recognises me. His familiar features are scrunched up in an expression I don't recognise, and his blue eyes are clouded with something I know all too well.

 **Simon**

I'm hungry.

 **A/N That wasn't my best work...**

 **~Fi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'M SORRY! I'm back now! Thank you, maca101, for reviewing meme!**

 **Simon**

I don't quite understand Baz's reaction to that statement. I wake up and announce that I am hungry - I am, I'm hungry, so hungry - and he stares at me for a second. Then he hugs me, hard.

"Baz?" It isn't unusual for me to be hungry when I wake up - I'm not normally this hungry though. But this doesn't seem like a normal day; Baz doesn't feel as cold has he usually does, in fact, he feels almost as warm as Penny. "Baz, what're you doing?"

His voice is choked, which makes me think he's crying. That's ridiculous. Baz has only cried once, the first time I kissed him. "You're - not dead."

This day gets weirder and weirder. I take a deep breath to respond to him - and smell something outside the door. It's like... bacon and eggs, the bacon crispy and slightly overcooked. Mmm...

I've stood up and started moving towards the door almost before consciously deciding to. Baz hits the floor behind me with a slight thud - I must have knocked him over. I don't ponder how I managed to do that when he's so much stronger than me: as captivated by this food smell as I am, I barely even notice the noise.

The door swings open as I reach it, without me needing to turn the handle or pull. I disregard this too.

Penny is in the corridor outside, and the smell of food is coming from her. Is she bringing me breakfast? And what's she doing here? She looks into my face and gasps, her expression changing to fear, and she starts backing away from me; I follow her. The delicious, foody smell gets stronger, and there's a tang of something sweet mingling with it. I reach out one arm to grab her wrist and she shies away, but not out of my reach and then -

Someone tackles me from behind. As I land, face first, on the floor, I hear Baz's voice address Penny.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

What is he talking about? I only wanted to... to... she smells like food, and I'm so hungry...

"I - I'm fine -" I hear Penny reply, and I have to get to her and I'm starving, and I start trying to reach her again.

Baz gives a startled exclamation as I begin writhing beneath him, then he yells at Penny again. "Get out of here! Go! Simon, Simon stop - "

I hear a door slam and feel a burst of anger, Baz goes flying off of me and hits the wall; I'm on my feet in an instant, diving for the door.

He meets me in mid air, deflecting me, and we both of us smash through the window and land amid a scattering of broken glass on the green ground. I can't smell Penny anymore, and my newfound strength seems to leave me as Baz pulls me to my feet and starts dragging me towards the trees.

"Baz, get off..." my voice sounds thick for some reason, but I'm too hungry to pay much attention to it.

He ignores me, not letting go until we've walked further into the forest than I've ever been before. Then he shoves me none to gently to the side and raises his wand.

" _ **Doe, a deer.**_ "

A white speckled buck enters the clearing, and before I know what I've done, I've thrown myself at it, buried my face in its neck, and something warm, sweet, and yet slightly salty fills my mouth.

The deer sags when I release it, crumbling to the floor like a deflated balloon; I can think clearly again and look at Baz, shock on my face.

"I'm... I'm a vampire?"

He rolls his eyes, which are still slightly damp. "Figured it out, have you? I turned you about a week ago."

And it comes rushing back to me. The films. Mordelia. The silver dagger in my stomach. The pain.

 **Baz**

He hasn't started shouting at me yet. He will, eventually, but he still seems to be digesting the news. (That's not all he's digesting. Although a lot of the blood has splattered over his shirt. I don't think he's noticed.) He keeps coming back to one point.

"I just tried to eat Penny. Oh, fuck, Baz, what am I meant to say to her now?"

I groan. I haven't yet told him that his magic seems to be back: he's having a hard enough time as it is. "You say sorry."

I wrap my hand around his tail and tug it gently. He still seems to be Simon - my Simon - so I don't think the transformation changed that much about him. Apart from the obvious, that is.

We stop in the kitchen on our way back upstairs to raid the fridge. Simon grabs a biscuit and rams it hungrily into his mouth.

"I just... uh, ate a deer. How am I still hungry?" He looks at me like I'm supposed to know the answer. I don't, not really.

"We still have to eat solid food, Simon. You knew that."

"Yeah, but..." he tries to formulate an argument as we head back to my room, but stops when he sees the broken window. (I pushed him out of that. I could have hurt him.) (But I didn't. And he was going to hurt Penny.) (But still...)"Did - did we do that?" He pokes his head through the gap and looks down at the glass studded lawn. There are deep furrows in it where I had to drag him.

"No, it was the faerys," I reply, and he shoots a withering look at me.

Then I open the door and he smells Penny again; his face drops.

"Go say sorry," I urge, and he steps through.

"Penny, I'm really so-" he starts, but gets no further. There is a thud, a scream, and another thud as Penny throws herself at him.

 **A/N Tadaa!**

 **~Fi**


End file.
